


Betrayed

by Dayun



Category: Elder Scrolls, Elder Scrolls III: Morrowind
Genre: Body Horror, Fanart, Gore, but still trigger warning, my art, welp it's not that explicit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-15
Updated: 2015-12-15
Packaged: 2018-05-06 22:50:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5433767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dayun/pseuds/Dayun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What is worse? The murder or the betrayal?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Betrayed

 

**Author's Note:**

> http://k-dayun.tumblr.com/post/135201264784/what-is-worse-the-murder-or-the-betrayal


End file.
